Pokemon HeartGold Nuzlocke
by Weavileleader
Summary: Kris gets her first Pokemon, Will the Cyndaquil, and explores the Johto region.  See how I go in my first Nuzlocke!    R&R!
1. Elm's mission

"HEY MUM!" I yelled. "I just gotta go down to Elm's lab, he just called and he says he wants to see me!"

" 'K, honey!" Mum said. "You go do that. Also, watch out for Ethan and Marill; they're playing hide-and-seek outside."

I immediately started wondering why Mum said that. Turns out, my question was answered two seconds later, when Marill crashed into me.

"Ow!" I yelled. "Ow, you stupid son of a-,"

"Oh, hey Kris," sang Ethan as he walked over. I groaned. This guy seemed to always be stalking me. My theory was that he only played hide-and-seek outside with his Marill was because he hoped I'd come outside and run into him. He was always trying to get me to go out with him, but that was _never_ going to happen, I tell you. _Ever_.

"Come on, Marill," he said, picking up Marill from my lap. "Oh, and Kris, I was wondering, Marill and I are going to a fancy restaurant for dinner, do you wanna come?" But by that point I was already running to Professor Elm's lab.

"Hi, Kris," Elm said. "Hey, I just got an email from Mr. Pokemon, he wants me to come to his house on Route 30, he says he found something that will further my investigation in Pokemon eggs, though I bet it's just random shit. Aaanway, I was wondering if you'd go over for me to pick it up."

"And what exactly do _I _get out of it?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, to get there, you'll need a Pokemon. So, the deal is that I'll give you your own Pokemon and you go and get the shit from Mr. Pokemon's house, and then afterwards you can do the Gym challenge or whatever," Elm said.

All of a sudden, I was extremely excited. I had always been fascinated with Pokemon, ever since I found out I could actually _talk_ to them. However, I normally tried to _not_ talk to Ethan's Marill. "All right, so what Pokemon do I get?" I asked, barely managing to contain my excitement.

"Your choice," Elm said, showing me three Pokeballs on a table next to him. I quickly walked over and released the first one from its Pokeball. A Chikorita came out, bouncing around happily. The next one was a Cyndaquil, who held it breath at the sight of me, causing the flames on its back to flare up in anticipation. The last one was a Totodile; it out of the three of them was the only one that didn't seem to like me, and when I held my hand out to it, it tried to snap my fingers off.

I was stuck between choosing Chikorita and Cyndaquil. _'Chikorita's cute,'_ I thought, _'But so is Cyndaquil, and he seems so lively and happy as well.'_

"I'll choose…Cyndaquil," I said. Chikorita seemed disappointed, but Cyndaquil said, 'Yay, yay! Thankyou for choosing me!'

"Is it alright if I call you Will?" I asked him.

'Yes, yes! I like the name Will!' he said brightly. 'What's your name?'

"My name's Kris," I said, grinning. Cyndaquil was so happy and lively; I knew I'd chosen the right one.

"All right, then, Kris," Elm said. "Go and pick up the stuff from Mr. Pokemon's. I'll see you later."

"Bye," I said, and Will and I headed outside, me carrying Will in my arms.

We were walking towards Route 29 when I suddenly noticed there was a redheaded boy staring into the window of the lab.

"Who's that?" I wondered to myself.

'Oh, that's just one of Elm's stalkers,' Will said, having overheard me.

"Elm has stalker's?" I asked.

Will yawned. 'Sometimes,' he said.

I couldn't take it any longer. "Hey you!" I yelled, walking over to the boy. He turned around and glared at me.

"What do you want? Scram!" he yelled, aiming a punch at me. I quickly dodged the attack and raced away, before he could try anything else.

'Ya know, you shouldn't have done that,' Will said.

"Oh, shut up," I sighed. "Come on, let's go."

I put Will on the ground and the two of us walked into the tall grass. Then, all of a sudden, a wild Rattata appeared.

'I got this!' Will cried, and jumped into battle. The Rattata, however, used Quick Attack, racing up to Will and banging into him. Will, however, seemed unfazed by the attack; he was a bit like a brick wall really, with his defense. He quickly Tackled the rat, earning us the win.

"Wow, Will!" I cried, hugging him. 'That was great! God, you're strong!"

'Hehe, thanks Kris!' said Will, blushing. We then went on to Cherrygrove city, where a man stopped us.

"Come, I'll show you around!" he said, before zipping towards the Pokemon Center before I could move. We then had to race after him all over town; he was _extremely_ fast, so fast we couldn't keep up. The tour ended with his house, for some strange reason, and then he gave me some Running shoes and a Map card for my Pokegear. I then headed to the Pokemon Center, where the nurse kindly healed Will, before moving onto Route 30.

On Route 30, there was much more grass than Route 29, so Will and I had tackle lots of Pokemon, before finding a house not very far up. However, it turned out that it was just a random house, and _not_ Mr. Pokemon's. However, the man did give me an Apricorn Case, which I used to store an Apritcorn I found next to his house. Then we headed through more grass, until we were stuck between two paths; one was just more and more grass, while two youngsters battling with their Rattata and Pidgey blocked the other. Will and I decided to head for the unblocked route, and thankfully there was a house at the end of it. Will and I headed inside, hoping that this was the right one.

As soon as we sent inside, an old man raced to us.

"Ah, so you're the one that Elm sent to pick up my egg! I'm Mr. Pokemon! Come over here!" I followed him into the house, up to large cabinet. He took from it an, covered in blue and red triangles. Then an even older man came into the room; it seemed that he had been there before me.

"So, Elm gave you this Pokemon, did he?" the man, who I now recognised as the world-famous Professor Oak, said, tickling Will's stomach. "It's a rare Pokemon indeed." He looked up at me. "Hmm. You seem responsible enough. Here, I'm going to give you this Pokedex." He handed me a Pokedex. "Well, I'm late for my Radio Show in Goldenrod City. See you!" He then exited the little house.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Mr. Pokemon said. "Go give Elm the egg!" He practically kicked me out the door as I raced away.

Will and I were halfway down the Route when my Pokegear started ringing. I quickly opened it up only to hear, "OHMYGOD, KRIS, IT'S A DISASTER! Come back, COME BACK, it 's an EMERGENCY!" Then the call ended.

"Elm? ELM?" I gasped, completely frightened. 'Oh god, Elm, I'm coming!" I picked up Will and raced all the way down the Route, through Cherrygrove City, and was coming onto Route 29 when I smack-banged into the redheaded boy who had been spying into Elm's lab.


	2. Flint the thief

"That's Pokemon's too good for a wimp like you," the boy said. "I'm gonna prove it."

"Look, I haven't got time for this," I snarled. "I gotta go, and anyway, I'm not gonna fight a stalker."

I tried to move past him, but he just stood in my way. "Fine then," I finally said. "I'll battle you, if it makes you happy!"

"Totdile!" the boy instantly yelled, throwing his Pokeball into the air and sending out his Totodile. With a pang, I realised it was the same Totodile that nearly snapped my fingers off; I could tell by the way it glared at me.

"C'mon, Will!" I yelled, and Will rushed forward, eager to fight. "Use Smokescreen!" I yelled, and smoke billowed from Will's mouth, flying at Totodile and obscuring his vision.

"Scratch!" the boy bawled, but Totodile came crashing out of the smoke on the right-hand side, rather than straight at Will.

"Now, use Tackle!" I ordered, and Will tackled Totodile, who fell to the ground, but still managed to get up. "Use Lear!" the boy cried, and Totodile's eyes glowed through the smoke, clearing most of it.

"Tackle one more time!" I yelled, and Will crashed into Totodile, defeating it.

The boy just grimaced before reaching down to the Totodile, who was struggling to get up, and slapping him, making him fall to the ground again.

"Hey, what was that for?" I cried, looking at the defenceless Big Jaw Pokemon on the ground.

"For losing," he said simply. "Just know that you got lucky, ok?" He then pushed me aside roughly, and when he did, a card slipped from his sleeve and onto the ground. I quickly picked it up and read the name on it: _Flint_.

"Hey, give that back!" he snapped, snatching the card from my grasp before moving on.

Will and I rushed down the route and skidded into New Bark Town, surprised at what we saw there. Policemen now surrounded the lab, which was just next to Route 29, and a yellow tape was over the fence and poles. Will and I quickly ducked under the tape and skidded through the door to see Elm talking to a policeman. The policeman whirled around and stared at me.

"Ah HA!" he yelled. "The criminal always returns to the scene of the crime! You're officially under arrest!" He came over to me. Will growled at him and attempted to bite his leg, but the man just shook him off, and he skidded across the floor to bump into Elm's legs. The man was about to handcuff me when someone said, "It wasn't her! It wasn't her!"

I groaned. I didn't need to look around to know who it was; it was _clearly_ Ethan. Indeed, he soon came into my line of vision, and faced the officer.

"It wasn't her, I swear!" he said. "I saw a redhead looking into the lab in the window before the crime, it was him!"

"Could someone _please_ just tell me **what's going on?**" I said before the policeman could speak.

"Someone stole one of the Pokemon," Elm sighed, picking up Will and stroking him self-consciously. "Someone broke in here and stole the Totodile-the one that tried to bite off your hand." It was at this point that I noticed a cut on his head, which was slowly bleeding.

"It was Flint," I immediately told the policeman.

"And why should I trust you? You have a rare Pokemon, which was also in this lab this morning, according to the Professor's research, and it came out of this lab!"

"I got that Pokemon from Elm this morning!" I yelled. "Anyway, don't you know anything? Elm said _Totodile_ was stolen, and I clearly have a Cyndaquil! I'm telling you, Ethan's right, it was the redheaded boy that was pearing through the window this morning, and his name's Flint, I bumped into him on my way back here with the egg Mr. Pokemon is giving to the Professor, and I battled him, he had a Totodile and it glared at me in the same way it did earlier this morning, when I was choosing my starter Pokemon, then I beat him and he dropped his trainer card, and I saw the name on it, it was Flint!"

The officer hesitated before unlinking the handcuffs and stepping away. "All right, all right," he said. "We'll immediately start an investigation for this 'Flint', who is redheaded and travels with a Totodile." He then exited the lab. Ethan turned to me, beaming.

"Boy, am I glad they didn't arrest you!" he said. At that point, I could have slapped him the same way Silver slapped Totodile. However, he then exited, so I missed my chance.

"So, Mr. Pokemon had an egg, you say?" Elm said. I turned to him and brought the egg out of my bag, handing it to him. He inspected it carefully. "Hmm. All right, then," he said, setting the egg on his desk. "Anything else?"

"Yes, Professor Oak was there and he gave me a Pokedex," I said.

"Wow," Elm said. "Can I see it?" I handed him the Pokedex and he turned away from me, as though to stop me from seeing what he was doing. He seemed to fiddle with it for a moment, then stopped and turned around, handing it to me.

"Hmm, I see," he said. "Now, I have a new assignment for you; I need you to go through the region and collect the gym badges. This will not only help me with my research, but it will also fill the Pokedex for me-er, I mean, Professor Oak."

I looked at him suspiciously before saying, "Since when was I your lapdog, and did your bidding?"

"Since your mum agreed to have you go on a Pokemon journey, eleven years agao," he said brusquely. "Now, off you go!" And I was practically booted out the door for the second time that day.

I went back to my house for a second, opened the door and yelled through, "MUM! I'm going on a Pokemon Journey!"

"Very nice dear," sang Mum, and I was about to shut the door when she said, "Come inside, you should get some lunch before you go!"

I groaned before entering and sitting down at the table. Mum came quickly with a bowl of kebabs on steamed rice; my favourite meal. Suddenly I wondered if Elm was telling the truth, and he and my mum _had_ planned my going on a journey; if so, my mum obviously didn't know that she had just sold me to Elm as a slave.

"So, what Pokemon did you get?" she asked. I picked Will up and put him in the centre of the table. "This is Will," I said.

"Oh, I see," Mum said. "Now, before you go, I was wondering; would you like me to save some of your money? You've got a whole region to explore, and you can't carry all your savings around with you."

I looked at her suspiciously; I knew very well that Mum had a fetish for buying things with ALL money on hand, including MINE. Finally, I sighed and said, "All right, then Mum, save some of my money, but DON'T use it." I looked her threateningly in the eye to prove my point.

Mum laughed and waved the threat away. "Oh, silly, when have I ever spent your money?" I could have slapped her then, just like I felt like doing to Ethan, but I pushed the feeling down and ate my kebabs.

When I was finished, Mum walked me to the door. "Now, baby, listen…" she said. "I want you to train and try your hardest. Always know your mama's rooting for you, honey." _Yeah, so she can spend my money_, I thought.

"Well, bye!" I called as I stepped out the door and into the midday air. I smelt the ocean and the scent of spring before heading back to Route 29.


	3. The life of a trainer

"Well, this is it, Will," I said to the little Cyndaquil at my feet. "We're going on an adventure!"

'Yay! I love adventures!' Will sang.

Will and I started to stroll onto Route 29, but we were quickly stopped when Ethan and Marill blocked us.

"What do you want, Ethan?" I growled, preparing to knock all his teeth out if need be.

"I want to show you how to catch Pokemon, silly!" Ethan sang. "Now, first you need a Pokeball, which you use to catch Pokemon, correct?" He asked the question as though I was in Kindergarten, and since he was pretty close, I quickly kneed him in the groin. He winced in pain before holding out five Pokeballs. "Here, just take them," he moaned. I snatched them and hurried off, while Ethan fell to the ground behind me.

'He's soooo weird, Kris,' sighed Will. 'What are you going to do about him?'

"Twist his arm off if he gets too close," I said brusquely. "Now, come on, we need to catch some Pokemon…"

Will and I headed through the long grass. Then, suddenly, a Rattata jumped out in front of us, growling menacingly.

"All right, Will, use Leer!" I ordered. Will's eyes glowed bright, but the Rattata didn't seem affected by it; she just continued to growl. 'Really? Is THIS supposed to scare me? 'Coz it's a _laaame _attempt!' the Rattata snapped fiercely.

"Just use Tackle, Will!" I cried. Will quickly launched himself at the Rattata, banging into her, and I threw a Pokeball. The Pokeball grabbed her before falling on the ground, shaking once, twice, three times before stopping. The button on the Pokeball glowed red to signal that the Rattata was successfully captured.

"Yes!" I cried, punching my fist in the air. "Alright, we caught a new team member!" I picked up the Pokeball before releasing the Rattata, who looked up at me and yawned.

'Hi,' she murmured.

I was taken aback by this sudden change of attitude. "Why aren't you snarling at me like you were before?" I asked.

The Rattata yawned again. ' 'Coz I only do that ter enemies,' she sighed. 'Ma name's Sam, what's yours?'

"I'm Kris!" I said, beeming.

'And I'm Will, pleased to meet you!' Will sang.

Sam yawned for the third time. 'Hi,' she muttered before falling asleep.

'Well, she's nice,' said Will once I had returned her.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I just hope they're all easy to catch, like Sam was.

Will and I passed through Cherrygrove city before heading out onto Route 30 again. Soon we had found a Pidgey, who did not seem exactly right in the head.

'Woah, hi there, mister!' she said, looking up at me.

" 'Mister'?" I said, confused.

'Yeah, it's polite to call someone 'mister' when you meet for the first time!' sang the Pidgey, beeming. 'Hi, I'm Hana! What's your name?'

"I'm Kris," I said. "Say, would you like to join my team?"

'Ooh, yes, yes please!' gasped Hana. 'I'd love to see the outside world!'

" 'Outside world'" I asked. This little pidgey was _really_ starting to get on my nerves.

'Yeah, I've never been outside my home!' sang Hana.

"But…you're outside, right now," I corrected.

'No, I'm not,' snapped Hana. 'This is my home, I'm inside it!'

I sighed before tapping her with a Pokeball, catching her.

It seemed that, despite her misleading personality, she was a good battler. The two youngsters who had been battling on the path had finished, and I battled both of them with only Hana; she finished them both with Tackle, which at the time was her only attack.

'Yeah, that's right, suckers,' Hana called to the Rattata and Pidgey of the first trainer, who were both lying unconscious on the ground. 'Nobody, I repeat _nobody_ messes with the bird!'

The second trainer, when he popped up out the bushes, said I looked weak, and that he would beat me easy. I showed him when Hana used Tackle once only and his Rattata was easily defeated.

"Hey, can I have your Pokegear number?" the boy instantly asked after the battle.

"No," I said, walking past him. I wasn't gonna give my phone number to some kid who thought I was weak. I wondered if he had looked in a mirror lately, coz if he had, he wouldn't have said I looked weak when he did.

Soon, I moved onto Route 31, and ran smack into a Caterpie that had fallen off a branch above. She had managed to stop herself from falling onto the ground by using String Shot on the branch, leaving her hanging there.

'Ooh, soory, my bad,' she squealed. 'Do you, er, think you could help me down? If I let go of the string, I'll fall to the ground, and I can't get up on my branch…god, I'm in a tight situation…'

"It's ok, I'll help you up," I said kindly, picking up her small body and placing her back on the branch.

'Oh, thankyou,' she sighed, sucking the string shot back up. 'Hey, could I join your team?'

"Sure, I'm only just starting out as a Pokemon Trainer, so I'd love it if you'd be a member!" I gasped, beeming.

'Yay, thankyou!' she cried.

"Do you have a name?" I asked, preparing the Pokeball.

The Caterpie's face fell. 'Well…no, I don't. My parents never gave me one, whoever they are…do you think you could give me a name?'

"I'd be happy to," I said. "How do you like…Carly?"

The Caterpie grinned. 'Yes, yes, I like Carly lots!' she cried. I beamed and held out the Pokeball; she nudged it with her head and went inside.

Soon, after beating lots of trainers and thousands of wild Pokemon, the team and I had reached the end of the Route, and Will and I were now staring at a small building that looked like we had to go through.

'I've heard of these,' Will murmured. 'Professor Elm says that there's a gate of some sorts between most cities, areas and routes. We better head through.'

"If you say so," I sighed, even though I had no trust in Elm whatsoever.

Will and I started heading through when suddenly someone yelled, "Kris, wait up!"

"Fuck my life," I muttered as Ethan ran up to us, Marill trailing behind a little; both were puffing.

"Hi Kris," he said. "I can't believe you passed me, I was standing close to the gate-,"

Will and I had purposely snuck past the waiting Ethan and his hyperactive Marill on our way to the gate.

"-but anyway, I was wondering, how is your journey going? Marill and I have been waiting for hours at the gate, waitin for you to show up, and when you didn't we started to go to Violet City, and then we saw you! Anyway, do you want to go to a restaurant here in Violet City? I hear they have pretty fab food in one place down over there-hey, Kris? Kris, where'd you go?" Will and I quickly scampered the rest of the way through the building and out of the gate, leave Ethan and Marill confused.

"Wow, my first gym city," I breathed, staring at the city, or was it a town? The buildings were all very cultural and old, unlike the skyscrapers I had imagined would be here, and the colours of the Pokemon Center and Pokemart were darker than those in Cherrygrove. With a shrug, I decided to not worry about it and headed to the Pokemon Center, with Will following close behind.

"Here we go, your Pokemon are all rested," said Nurse Joy after a while, handing me three Pokeballs and a very happy Will. "Thanks," I said, before heading back onto Route 31 in search of a place called Dark Cave.

Will and I soon located the dark hollow in the mountain-face near the start of the route, and went inside. Like the name suggested, it was very dark, but I soon bumped into a rock, which I soon realised was a sleeping Geodude, who I had just woken up.

'Hey, what are yer doin' on _my_ turf?' growled the angry Geodude.

"Oh, sorry," I quickly apologised. "I didn't mean to bump into you, it's just so dark, and-,"

'Just fight me, will yer," snapped the Geodude, and he quickly threw a Tackle at Will, who jumped back in fright. Angered, Will used Ember, burning the Geodude with small flames and allowing me to catch him.

'Ya know, I ain't signing up for any of this,' snapped Rocky, after I had caught and named him.

"Look, can you just be part of team? I'm a good trainer honest," I pleaded.

Rocky groaned before saying, 'Fine.'

I sighed with relief. "Thankyou," I said, returning him to his Pokeball before heading back out.


	4. Strengths and fears

'Wow, I wonder how many more teammates we'll find!' gasped Will.

I grinned. "Yeah," I sighed. "I just hope everyone survives, though…"

Suddenly, a hand clamped down on my shoulder. Holding my hand in a fist, I curtly said, "Ethan, get your friggin hand off my shoulder, or I'll knock the shit out of you."

"Who's Ethan?" said an unfamiliar voice. Embarrassed, I turned to see a bug catcher staring at me, confused.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else," I apologised. I heard Will snigger behind me, and made a mental note to tell him off after this.

"Nah, it's ok," said the boy. "Now, could you please battle me?"

I nodded. "Sure," I said.

At first, he didn't seem too tough. I sent out Hana, and she beat the heck out of his three Caterpies, but then he sent out Weedle. Hana didn't manage to knock it out, and it used Poison Sting, poisoning Hana.

"Shit," I swore as Hana's body glowed purple and she winced in pain. "Hana, switch with Will!" Hana returned to my side and Will knocked out the Weedle with Ember. Then I raced through the route, Will running at my side while I carried Hana in my arms, begging her to stay with me until we got to the Pokemon Center.

To say we got there in the nick of time is an understatement. We reached the center and handed Hana to Nurse Joy just as she was nearly about to pass out. Will and I then waited, my other Pokemon already healed, for Hana to come back. _Please don't be dead,_ I thought. _Please, please stay with me…_

Five minutes later, Nurse Joy came back into the room with Hana, who leapt into my arms. I hugged her tightly, just glad she was alive. Then we headed to Route 32, where I wanted to catch another Pokemon.

The first Pokemon was a Mareep, munching on some grass.

"Sam, come out and help me!" I yelled, sending out Sam.

"Quick Attack!" I ordered. Sam ran at the sheep, a bright white streak behind her, and slammed into it. Then the Mareep fell to the ground…**dead**.

"Sam, you bitch!" I moaned. "How could you kill it? We could have used him!" But Sam was already asleep on the grass. I moaned before returning her, and I put her in a PC box the moment I got back to Violet City-after some grinding, of course. And during that grinding, I trained Carly.

"Carly, use Tackle, one more time!"

Carly banged into a wild Rattata and defeated it. Then, all of a sudden, she froze, and her entire body glowed white. Then she started to change shape, until she stopped glowing, changed into a green cocoon-like Pokemon I had seen-and battled-before. Metapod.

"Wow, Carly!" I gasped. "You evolved, congrats!"

Carly didn't respond, though she did look at me as though she had heard me. Then I realised…she had no mouth.

After that little horror session, Will and I then entered the gym.

"What the hell…?" I gasped, staring up at the battle floor far above my head. There was an elevator of sorts, with no sides, just the platform, but a man blocked my access to it. "I'm sorry, but you can't battle the gym leader right now, he is currently busy, but you can train at the north end of town, in the Sprout Tower, while you wait," he said, before quickly showing me the door. I groaned before heading over the bridges to the Sprout Tower.

'Why do they call it _Sprout_ Tower?' Will enquiered as we entered the rickety building.

"I'm not su-," I froze, the answer on my tongue, for I had found out why. In front of me stood a statue of a Bellsprout. _Oh no_, I thought. _Not Bellsprout_. But, indeed, this tower was built to worship Bellsprout, and so most people here would have Bellsprout, I guessed.

"Will," I said. "Prepare to fuck this tower."

Will and I advanced up the tower, killing Bellsprouts everywhere we turned. I basically let Will burn them up with Ember, and tried not to look at the foes too closely. We were on the second floor, and just beat a dude with a Bellsprout (surprise, surprise), when Will suddenly stopped, and his body started to glow white, just like Carly's. I gasped in delight as his body changed, and when he stopped glowing, he was standing there on all fours, a flame Mohawk coming out of his head and more flames out of his back, his red eyes now finally able to see. He was a Quilava.

'Wow, I evolved,' he said; his voice was much deeper and less child-like because of the evolution. He then looked up at me. 'Wow, so that's what you look like.'

"Wait, so you couldn't see before?" He nodded. "Then how were you able to battle, if you couldn't see where the foe was or what they were doing?"

'I had really good listening skills,' he said with a shrug. I nodded and we moved on.

Soon we had reached the top floor of the tower. As I went in to see the Elder, however, I realised _he_ was here.

Flint.

He had just battled-and defeated-the elder, and was now taking a TM from him.  
>"You are a good battler," the man said. "But you don't treat your Pokemon with care and respect."<p>

"Yeah, whatever," Flint snapped, snatching the TM before using an Escape Rope, which took him through the ceiling and outside.

'Ya know, it'd be better if he just took the stairs,' Will sighed, staring at the hole in the roof. 'Less damage.'

"So, you have come here to train, I'm guessing?" the Elder said as the two of us entered the space.

"Well, yes," I said.

"Well, come at me," said the Elder, before sending out a Bellsprout, which died five seconds later. He then sent out a second Bellsprout; a charred mass of mulch was all that was left.

'This is too easy,' Will said, shooting a ball of fire into the air while standing on his head to show his, I dunno, awesomeness maybe? Then the Elder sent out a Hoothoot.

"Go, Rocky!" I cried, sending out Rocky, who simply glared at the bird in front of him. "Rock Throw!" I ordered, and Rocky shot a large boulder at the bird, flattening it.

"Hmm," the Elder thought. "Your Pokemon seem to trust you. Well, here it is, as promised, TM70 Flash."

"I don't remember you promising me anything," I said, taking the flat disc. The old man shrugged. "It's part of my contract."

Back down the tower, Will and I headed onto Route 36 to see if anything was there. We found a man, who gave us HM06, Rock Smash, which I taught to Rocky.

"Here you go, Rocks," I said, letting Rocky hold the disc and learn the move. "You're up for this gym, it's your specialty."

'Got it,' Rocky said, handing back the HM. The team and I then trained….and trained…and trained on Route 32, until the sun the end of the day, before camping out underneath the stars.

A couple of hours later, I saw awoke to the sound of a small body falling. I quickly looked outside to see a wild Rattata fall to the ground at the feet (or was it a base?) of Carly. It seemed she hadn't gone to sleep, but had been training outside. I then realised that all she wanted was to evolve, to no longer be a weak, ugly cocoon, but a strong and beautiful butterfly.

"You will evolve again one day," I said to her. She jumped, having not realised I was awake, before turning around and hopping to me. I stroked her head.

'Did someone say my name?' yawned Will, coming out of the tent and stretching.

"No, I said that Carly would evolve, soon," I said.

Will yawned before lying beside me. 'Why do you hate Bellsprout so much?' he asked with a yawn.

"Well, I don't hate them," I sighed. "I hate Victreebell. When I was a little kid, this wild, evil Victreebell, with a scar over its left eye, came near New Bark Town. My dad was outside with me. Suddenly, the Victreebell launched itself at me, and Dad quickly shielded me from it." I could feel the tears starting to come up in my eyes. "It swallowed him whole. I screamed, and soon the whole village was there, and Mum sent out one of Dad's Pokemon, a Typhlosion called Tyler, and it was trying to attack us, we had no choice but to burn it up with Tyler's Flamethrower, and so my Dad's body-which was probably dead by then, and still inside the Victreebell-was burned up with it." I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my jacket. "Ever since, I've hated Victreebell and its evolutions."

'I'm really sorry to hear that,' said an unfamiliar voice. I whirled around to see Carly had now changed into a Butterfree, with beautiful blue wings and shiny red eyes.

'Same here,' sighed Will. 'Oh, and congrats on evolving, Carly.' Carly blushed brightly.

"It's ok," I sighed. "But I just don't trust them at all. And yes, good job on evolving, Carly." Carly beamed before saying, 'How about we go inside and get some sleep now?' Will and I nodded and the three of us went back in.


	5. Leaf, from Kanto

Will and I stepped into the Gym to see that the Gym Leader, Falkner, was up on a platform far above our heads, up in the clouds; I now distinctly remembered noticing that a pole rose up form the roof of the gym and disappeared through the cloud layer. The gym leader above us stuck his tongue out at Will and me.

"Bet you can't come up here," he sang. "And if you can't get up here, you can't battle me, and you can't get the badge!"

"Screw this, you son of a bitch," I snapped, before saying to Will, "I'll need to return you to your Pokeball for the moment, because I need Hana to get us up there." He nodded, and I returned him to his Pokeball for probably the first time ever-since I had got him, he had travelled with me at my side-and sent out Hana.

"Listen, Hana," I said. "I need you to get me up to that asshole gym leader up there, so could you fly me up there, with me holding onto your feet?"

'Of course!' Hana sang, before rising into the air slightly so I could grab hold of her, then lifting off while I dug some sunglasses out of my bag, even though the sun wasn't very bright; I needed them for show, since I was about to rock Falkner's shit.

It took us a while, but eventually Hana and I reached the platform. I could see Falkner, sitting down on the ground and talking to his Pidgey. "Yo Falkner!" I yelled, making the asshole whirl around in surprise. "I've come here for my fucking badge, bastard!"

Hana and I landed on the platform and I told Hana to stay beside me; I'd need her later to get back down. I noticed that, behind Falkner, stood a fridge and a bed, and instantly realised that he actually lived here; I wondered if he ever came down from the clouds.

Falkner grimaced. "I see," he said. "Go Pidgey!" Pidgey ran out from behind him and glared at me; it actually seemed pretty weak.

"They say that you can clip a bird's wings with a jolt of electricity!" Falkner yelled. "I'll prove them wrong!"

"Oh, but I don't use electricity," I said, giving him a mysterious grin. "I use rocks. C'mon, Rocky!" I yelled, sending out Rocky, who just looked at the Pidgey with confusion; it was way too weak for him. He walked up to it and simply tapped it lightly; it fainted easily.

Falkner sighed before returning Pidgey to his Pokeball, and yelling, "Go, Pidgeotto! We'll show her what we can do!"

I just smiled mischievously at him. "Rocky," I said quietly. "Use Rock Throw."

Rocky made a ball of rock in his hands and threw it at Pidgeotto, squashing in the bird's face.

"WHAT?" Falkner wailed. "Daddy's bird Pokémon…DEAD? NOOOOOOO!" He sobbed before flinging the badge and a TM at me, but I caught them easily.

"Yeah, that's right, you son of a bitch!" I yelled, grabbing Hana's legs as we took off. We landed outside the Gym, and I looked at the TM, which was for Roost.

"I'll save that for later," I said, before returning Hana and sending out Will again. "Look, Will, we got out first badge!"

'Yay!' Will cried, sending a ball of flames into the air in his enjoyment. I grinned before turning around to head to the Pokémon Center and banging into a girl in a blue shirt, with a folded red mini skirt and a wide-rimmed white hat. She gasped and helped me from the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, are you all right?" she gasped.

"Er, yeah, I'm fine," I said, massaging my back. The girl stooped and picked up the badge from the gym. "Is this the badge from that gym?" she asked, nodding her head over to the orange building.

"Yeah," I said, taking it back and putting it in my badge case.

"Ooh, could I battle you? My name's Leaf, I just came here from Kanto, I challenged all the gyms there and came here, and I got a new starter Pokémon from Professor Elm." I noticed, for the first time, that a wary Bayleef stood behind her legs uncertainly, and seemed to be staring at me with a shocked expression.

"Is that your starter Pokémon?" I asked, pointing to the Bayleef.

"Oh, yes," she said. "This is Willow, she was the only starter left there, so I didn't really have a choice, but I probably would've chosen her anyway. So, do you want to battle?"

I grinned. "Sure," I said.

"Alright then!" Suddenly Leaf gained a determined expression, and she prepared her first Pokeball. "Go, Mary!" she yelled, sending out a Mareep that looked around her, confused that she was outside. "Rocky!" I cried, sending out Rocky, who glared at the challenger.

"Mary, use Tail Whip!" Leaf cried. Mary whipped her tail back and forth at Rocky, who just rose a bit of rock above his eye as though it were an eyebrow.

"Rocky, use Magnitude!" Rocky smashed the ground, sending an earthquake ranging about 7 on the Richter scale at Mary, causing an instant faint. Leaf grimaced as she returned the yellow sheep before yelling, "Go, Milo!" She sent out a Sentret, which stared long and hard at Rocky, who was grinning evilly.

"Rocky," I said quietly. "Use Rock Smash." Rocky's hand glowed white and he brought it down on the target on Milo's stomach, causing it to faint. Leaf sighed, calling back Milo before crying out, "Alright, Willow, let's show them what we can do!" Willow came charging out from behind Leaf, but I recalled Rocky. "Will, let's show them!" I yelled, and Will ran out from behind me, growling menacingly while Willow sweated under the immediate threat Will imposed.

"Will," I cried out. "Ember. And make it small."

Will sent a tiny flame at Willow, which hit the Leaf Pokémon's large leaf on its head, causing it to run around in circles in its panic before finally fainting. Leaf sighed, before returning Willow and grinning at me.

"Well, that was fun," she said brightly. "I hope we see each other again…? Sorry, I didn't catch your name before…"

"Kris," I answered. "And yeah, I hope I see you again, good luck with the gym!" We then headed our separate ways, me moving on towards the Pokémon Center. Suddenly, however, my Pokegear rang. I quickly answered it.

"Hello, Kris speaking," I said.

"Hi Kris, it's Mum, I'm sorry, but I used some of your money to buy something-,"

"Mum, I told you not to use it! What are you, deaf? I-,"

"-And I thought it'd be useful for you, so I asked a delivery man to take it to you, so please go to the Pokemart to pick it up! '"Kay, bye!" She ended the call before I could shout more insults at her. I groaned, and was on my way to the Pokemart when my Pokegear rang again. I looked at the screen to see who was calling, and it was Elm. I sighed before answering him. "What do you want, Elm?"

"I want you to take care of that egg. One of my aides is waiting at the Pokemart to give it to you."

I ended the call. "Fine, guys, I'll go shopping," I sighed, and headed to the Pokemart with Will.

At the Pokemart, I talked to the deliveryman, who handed me a box of Chilan berries. I then headed over to the aide, who was standing a bit back, and received the egg I had brought to Elm from Mr Pokemon. I put the berries and Egg in my bag, with the top of the egg poking out, and headed outside. Then a woman in a long kimono came over to me.

"Ah, so the egg has passed from Mr Pokemon to Professor Elm to you," she said mysteriously. "Take care of that egg for me, will you?" She then spun around and headed off, leaving me saying, "What the fuck…?"

The team and I then headed onto Route 32 again. "Ok, team" I said. "That's one badge down, but we have to get seven more, so let's train." There was a roar of agreement from the team and we headed onto the route. We battled heaps of trainers, and soon reached a Pokémon Center sitting in the middle of nowhere, where we healed. We then went inside Union Cave, where a Zubat flapped its wings in my face. Annoyed, I caught it and sent it straight to the box with Sam.

With lots of battles and grinding, the team and I eventually got to the end of the cave, when suddenly the egg inside my bag started to glow. I set it on the ground and Will and I watched as a baby Togepi hatched from it, and I named the baby teammate Paprika. He only made little sounds that sounded like his name, since he was a baby and had not yet learned to talk. I returned him to his new Pokeball and Will and I made it out of the cave onto Route 33…where it was absolutely pouring. Will squealed and tried to hide under my thick backpack, but when that didn't work he sheltered just inside the cave, refusing to move. It took a lot of coaxing, but eventually he stepped out into the rain with Carly flying above his head for protection, since she didn't seem to mind the downpour at all. We forged into the grass and Carly then fought against a Hoppip, who I caught and named Amelia. We then walked out of the rain and onto the outskirts of Azalea Town, where a man was guarding some steps that lead to a stone well that had a ladder going down inside.


End file.
